


Covers

by selenehekate



Series: Cross My Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape can't sleep, and it's entirely Hermione's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers

He couldn't sleep. He kept attempting to force himself into the comforting slumber filled with darkness and dreams that he wanted, but he couldn't, and he was slowly growing more and more agitated. Try as he might, it wasn't going to happen. Not like this. Not with her there.

Severus was supposed to be happy. His girlfriend Hermione - the first consistent lover he'd had in nearly twenty years - was finally staying the night in his home. Finally, she curled up beside him after sex instead of turning quickly for the door. Finally, she got to lay in his arms as she drifted off to a deep sleep. Finally, he'd get to wake up beside her... if he ever fell asleep to begin with, that is.

He wasn't counting on it. No, as much as he loved having her there, she was unconsciously doing her best to keep him awake all night long. And how was she committing such an egregious act? 

By monopolizing all of the bed's covers.

He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose; she had been dead asleep when she'd yanked the blanket from his body. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was freezing and simply could not fall into a slumber because of her accidental inconsiderate actions. Dressed only in a pair of silken black boxer shorts, he hardly had the necessary attire on to stay warm without a little extra assistance. No, he needed the blanket!

Silently, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to do. He slowly lifted one of his arms, ready to grab at the emerald green blanket and soundlessly slip it around his body.

Just as he was about to grab it, Hermione let out a small sigh and lightly nuzzled her head against his arm. Severus froze, his wide eyes trained on the sleeping girl. After a moment's pause, he gently lowered his arm back into place around her body.

He wanted the blanket so badly, but he would much rather be freezing and unable to sleep than wake the ethereal woman beside him. Even though she shamelessly stole all of his covers, having a happy Hermione in his arms was something he wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
